wwegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE '13
WWE '13 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by THQ for the PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360. It is the second game in the WWE series and the fifteenth overall in the combined series. It is the sequel to WWE '12, and was released on October 30, 2012 in North America and was released on November 2, 2012 in United Kingdom. Months after the release, THQ bankruptcy occured and 2K Sports bought the WWE Game licences and released the WWE '13 sequel WWE 2k14 on October 29, 2013, then Internationally on November 1, 2013. Attitude Era Mode New to the series and replacing the Road to Wrestlemania Mode is the game's Attitude Era Mode, which acts as a season mode of sorts for the game. Although the Monday Night Wars will be present, World Championship Wrestling will be minimally present. To ensure that players get the full experience of the Attitude Era, they are given 35 of the Attitude Era's top superstars and over 60 cutscenes detailing aspects of the Era. To fill in the gaps and storylines necessary to understand a feud or match's context, THQ worked with WWE editors to produce 20 video packages. Other major elements, like WCW, will be given a few nods and mentions through the way of a ratings chart that follows the player through the mode as they progress and shows them changing the ratings. Due to this, during the Monday Night Wars, players will play through only the WWF's side of the Wars when the brand was losing to WCW in ratings and display how the WWE forced its way back up in ratings to become the sole juggernaut in wrestling entertainment. Smaller details, such as entrances, arenas and television graphics from the Attitude Era too have been recreated. In addition to this, playing through the mode and its bonus options allows the players to unlock over 100 unlockable items. Commentary from the Attitude Era, which featured Jerry Lawler alongside Jim Ross, too will be present, with the Attitude Era Mode being the only mode in the entire game to feature Ross' commentary, though Lawler is present in Exhibition and Universe modes alongside Michael Cole. Through a season of 65 matches spread out over a 2 year season, the Attitude Era Mode allows players to play through a variety of storylines, in turn, the player will switch superstars as they complete storylines, hence the mode is divided into chapters of varying lengths. Within the chapters, players are given a chance to play through the eight different characters or entities of The Rock, Steve Austin, Mick Foley, D-Generation-X, Kane, The Undertaker and Bret Hart. These chapters have been given the titles, the Rise of DX, Austin 3:16, the Brothers of Destruction, The Great One, Mankind, and WrestleMania XV. In sync with the game's video packages, the player will not play through every match in the Austin-Rock feud, but will understand why the two fought against each other. The Off Script has a storyline focusing on the epilogue of WCW into the WWF/WWE Smackdown era, near 1999 to the official end to the Monday Night Wars. It features The Godfather, Vader, Chris Jericho (1999), Edge and Christian (both 1999), Lita (2000), Trish Stratus, Eddie Guerrero and The Acolytes (as The APA). Although their years are named the last two numbers e.g Lita '00, Jericho '99. Universe Mode 3.0 Returning is the Universe Mode, a seasonal mode designed with assistance from Paul Heyman. The mode allows for more interaction than ever before, with the ability to use created arenas and stadiums on any given show. Each recurring show, divided into minor and major, SmackDown and WWE Superstars respectively, can have its theme, roster, belt and arenas adjusted. However, only "major" shows are allowed to have belts assigned to them. The option to create a pay-per-view has also returned, in addition, players get the option to choose which rosters are able to participate in the PPV and what theme or match type is consistent through the event. Players can also delete shows entirely, as well as add new shows or move shows around on any day of the week. Statistics and rankings are also once again included, the former of which divides ranks into tracking record holders, historical information, the period of time a title was held and the amount of times a title was held. Titles are again divided into minor, major, tag-team and divas. Scenarios also play out differently, with the game giving the player options to lead out to a branching storyline based off of decisions made within the match. This allows players to choose what to do during the branching storyline cutscenes, whether or not to attack, join a group, shake hands, or to break up tag-teams and alliances. This allows for over 200 new storylines placed in the mode in unison with all previous existing storylines being carried over from the previous two iterations of the feature. The option to turn injuries on and off is also present along with a host of other features. When a Universe Mode gets too "clunky", cumbersome or confusing, the option to reset it is present. Roster When WWE '13 was announced in 2012, THQ would put out that WWE '13 would have the biggest roster in the video game, featuring not just the current WWE superstars and divas, but the WWE Legends and the Attitude Era superstars and divas as well. Transfer to 2K Sports In January 2013, THQ filed for bankruptcy and began to dissolve, thus ending their partnership with WWE. As of February 2013, Take-Two Interactive, which owns the 2K Sports brand, bought the rights to all future WWE games, and continues to support WWE '13 today. On March 25th, 2013, WWE Games sent out a tweet stating "WWE 13 is now back in stores, under the proud 2K Sports banner! Get your copy today!" =Trivia= •After the game released, there were problems on the Community Creations due to server failures. •The Universe Mode cutscenes are shown less than WWE '12. Category:WWE series Category:Games